The Omnitrix Battles: Reign of Ultimates
Reign of Ultimates is the first Omnitrix Battle Movie. Timeline Placement It shows Sarth using his Osmosian powers, and Grena using her Anodite powers, so this takes place after The Truth. Sarth uses Acro-Bat-Ic, so this also takes place after Bat Ops 2 Reign of Ultimates (It shows the city of Measow. A man is reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee. A women is buying a newspaper. Suddenly, a women wearing all pink flies through the air, crashing through a building. Then, a comet crashes down. It becomes many tiny rocks, and then it reforms into a comet person with a blue energy hat and a yellow comet aura. A green light flashes, and in the place where the comet person was standing, came a 16 year old man, with a green watch on his hand. He turns the dial on it, and slaps it down) Music of the Theme Song plays, with a title that says: The Omnitrix Battles: Reign of Ultimates. (Continues where it left off. The man turns the dial on the watch and slaps it down. He becomes a being made of earth) Quaker: Quaker? I was going for Fasttrack! Where's Grena? Oh! There she is! (A lady with gray hair walks up to the earth being) Grena: Nice new alien! Look out! (Quaker looks behind him, and the women in pink comes charging at Quaker. Grena shoots a pink blast at the women. She dodges it, and lands on the ground. Quaker grabs a piece of stone from himself, and throws it at the lady. Quaker then puts his hands on the ground, and an earthquake appears, and it shakes the women on the ground) Grena: Come on Starstrike! Give me back my Omnitrix part! Starstrike: Fine. (Hands over a green part to Grena. Grena puts it on her watch, and it beeps. Starstrike flies away. Quaker turns into 16-year-old Sarth) Sarth: Well, that was fun! So, wanna grab a pizza? End Scene (Cuts to scene of the pizza place. Sarth is eating cheese, while Grena's eating mushrooms and pepperoni. A waiter comes by, and Sarth hands him the bill. Sarth drinks his milk, and Grena eats more pizza. They walk out of the pizza place, and see a big explosion) Sarth: Come on. Please give me Fasttrack! (Sarth slaps the Omnitrix and becomes a bat in a gymnastic suit. Acro-Bat-Ic: Why can't you ever give me Fasttrack? (They both fly to the center of town. They see a comet person, but, he could shoot comets that could freeze, and he had spiky comets) Acro-Bat-Ic: Hey! That looks like Ultimate Cometark! Why is he here? (Acro-Bat-Ic shoots a sonic wave at Ultimate Cometark. Ultimate Cometark avoids them. Acro-Bat-Ic drops out of the sky, and morphs into a ball of light with metal cuffs that produce light for arms and a vortex for legs) Lighthead: Lighthead! Can't catch me! Solar Flare! (Lighthead makes a giant flash of light appear. It blinds Ultimate Cometark) Lighthead: Ooh! Lighthead has a new design! Thanks Poptropica123123! Now! Bet you can't throw a comet at me! (Ultimate Cometark throws a comet at Lighthead. It hits his Omnitrix symbol. Lighthead starts to glow. He grows metal poles, and it produces light balls. The other metal cuff grow, and produces more light) Ultimate Lighthead: Ultimate Lighthead! Thanks again Poptropica123123 for this person! (Ultimate Cometark knocks him unconcious. Then throws a spiky comet at Grena. Ultimate Lighthead stays him. They are carried to a room. It shows them tied to a board. ?: Now I have finally captured Grena and Sarthy. How are you two? Grena? Sarthy? Oh well. Man. I've always hated you Sarthy. You keep defeating me. Ultimate Lighthead: Why? I don't even kno.........Oh wait. I know who it is. Grena: Who? Ultimate Lighthead: Give it up Searscorch! We clearly know who you are! (Searscorch steps out from the shadows) Searscorch: Well done Sarthy. Well done. End Scene Grena: But....We destroyed you! (Flashbacks to episode 20. Ultimate Krakattack shoots red lightning bolts at Searscorch, who absorbs them, and then overloads, and explodes) Searscorch: Yes. But my necleus survived, and the DNA I absorbed from Grena's Omnitrix let me regenerate. Ultimate Lighthead: Well, you won't get away with this! (Ultimate LIghthead disappears into light. He then reappears behind Searscorch. He shoots light balls. Grena uses mana blasts to break herself free. Searscorch: Ultimates! Attack! (Ultimates of all the aliens appear all around them) Ultimate Lighthead: Grena! Close your eyes! Solar Flare! (A big flash of light blinds everyone. They fly out, but UL puts a Lightbomb on the exit before flying to the roof and timing out. Sarth: Omnitrix. I give up. Surprize me. (Sarth slaps the Omnitrix and becomes a blue cat with shades) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Finally! (Fasttrack picks up Grena and they zoom away. The Lightbomb explodes the warehouse. Sarth changes back. He puts his hand on the Omnitrix. He has Ghostfreak's "legs", Krakattack's lightning staff, Cometark's left arm, Krokodock's right arm, Watawata's water tanks and hose, Lighthead's head, Blobber's antenna, Laviator's body, and Diamondhead shards on his lava. Ultimate Sarth: Ultimate Sarth! Grena, take control of your Anodite form. (Grena's skin breaks off, and she becomes purple. Then, all the Ultimates find them) Ultimate Sarth: Time to fight! (Ultimate Sarth punches Ultimate Cometark, and his comets fly off, and he sees a humans head. Ultimate Sarth absorbs the hybrid, and the human becomes normal. Ultimate Sarth: Grena! Knock them out, and I'll absorb their powers! (Grena knocks all the Ultimates out, and Sarth absorbs their powers. Then they see Searscorch flying away. Sarth changes back and trys to go after him, but Grena holds him back) Grena: It's okay. We'll get him someday. (Camera focuses to the sunset) Grena: We'll get him someday. Aliens Used Sarth Cometark (Cameo) Quaker(Debut. Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Acro-Bat-Ic (Mistake. Intended alien was Fasttrack) Lighthead- Ultimate LIghthead Fasttrack (Debut) Ultimate Sarth Category:Movies